A user may have different types of relationships with different contacts. For example, a user may have a group of friends that is separate from a group of co-workers. Moreover, some contacts may have more than one type of relationship with the user. For example, a particular contact may be both a friend and a co-worker. Such different types of relationships may affect a manner in which the user communicates with the different contacts.